The present invention relates to the field of imaging optics and laser optics, and relates to optical devices wherein the optical axis of a light bundle must be adjusted with respect to attitude and/or direction.
The intensity distribution, the attitude, or the direction of a light bundle is influenced by optical components such as mirrors, deflecting prisms, lenses, optically transparent plane-parallel plates and wedge plates, groove gratings, holographic deflecting diaphragms, acoustic multi-frequency modulators or acoustic-optical reflectors. Finally, the light source itself can be moved. The adjustment of a light bundle with respect to its intensity distribution, its attitude or its direction occurs by means of suitable adjustment means in the form of mechanical adjustments such as mirror mounts, or in the form of electro-mechanical adjustments such as piezo drives.
It is known for supervising the adjustment of a light bundle to observe gauges such as targets, screens or apertured diaphragms during the adjustment operation or to make the signals of suitable photo detectors visible, for example on an oscilloscope.
In many instances, however, the known adjustment aids are not precise enough, sometimes do not supply an unequivocal statement regarding an optimum adjustment, and are occasionally difficult to manipulate. Due, for example, to the exposed position of an adjustment means or to the compact structure of an optical device, also it is frequently not possible to simultaneously undertake a precise observation or supervision of the occurring adjustment during the adjustment operation.